Mon nouveau Monde
by Kyasu Trafalgar
Summary: les aventures de Kyasu quand elle atterrie dans un équipage de dingue
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Je m'appelle Kyasurin Kuro, mais je préfère Kyasu, et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver.  
J'étais tranquillement allonger sur mon lit à surfer sur le net quand je fus aspirer dans une espèce de trou noir, j'eu l'impression de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit et je vis un trou blanc surement la sortie .un fois arriver au bout je sors de ce qui semble être le ciel. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE !

Je fais donc une chute et atterrie... dans l'eau, je me met à nager vers la surface et lorsque je sors la tête de l'eau je me retrouve face à ...du jaune ?

« Ça va mademoiselle ? »

Je relève la tête et là je vois le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vue, assez grand cheveux noir, yeux gris avec des cernes qui ne gâche en rien son visage et un petit sourire moqueur, un pull noir et jaune avec une sorte de visage dessiner dessus (son roger) un jean bleu tacheter de noire, et un nodatchi posersur l'épaule  
« ... Sa pourrais allez mieux. Je lui réponds le joue une peu rougie.  
- Vous voulez monter peut être ? me demande-t-il toujours avec ce sourire, mais où je suis tombée moi ? C'est là que je me rends compte que le truque jaune et un bateau  
- Capitaine ! Les moteurs sont réparés on peut repartir quandvous voulez.  
- Ok c'est bon shachi va me chercher une serviette en vitesse.  
- Oui.  
- Alors mademoiselle vous monter ?  
Je suis toujours en bug et c'est là que je percute je suis au milieu de l'océan et un beau gosse veut me repêcher mais fonce ma vieille. !  
- Oui.

Je réponds, pas trop fort histoire de pas trop avoir la honte. »  
Monter sur ce bateau fut à la fois une bonne et une très mauvaise chose.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer_**_ :_ les personnages de one piece appartiennent a maitre Oda ^^

les aventures de Kyasu quand elle atterrie dans un équipage de dingue

voila, je vais poster ici ma fics qui pour la première saison fais 68 chapitre en plus du prologue et de l'épilogue.

j'attends vos avis avec impatience et vos conseils sont les bienvenue.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je suis mister beau gosse dans le sous-marin, emmitoufler dans une grande serviette, en fait ce n'est pas qu'un simple bateau mais un sous-marin ! et apparemment si j'ai bien tout compris mister beau gosse et le capitaine du navire.

« comment tu t'appelles ? demande le capitaine

Moi : Kyasu et toi ?

Law : Trafalgar Law

Moi : ...

Law : Et comment a tu fais pour tomber du ciel?

Moi : Je sais pas trop en fait.

Il se retourne et me regard de la tête au pied avec se sourire ... Moqueur, mais sa lui va trop bien ! Non, stop faut que j'arrête ont dirais une yaoi fan girl hystérique.

Law :Tu as faim ?

Moi : Hein ?

Law s'arrête et se retourne et me redemande si j'ai faim

Moi : Non

Law : bien je vais te conduire à ta chambre

Moi : ok.

Law : Tes pas très bavarde.

Moi : Non désoler.

Law : C'est pas très grave tu sais, voilà c'est là, si ta besoin de quelque chose demande a Bepo ont verra plus tard comment tu peux te rendre utile.

Et il part sans attendre de réponse ou quoi que ce soit.  
Et c'est qui ce Bepo !

La chambre est assez grande en fait, un lit deux place (va savoir pourquoi il y a un si grand lit dans une chambre de secours ? ) collé au mur de gauche, un hublot face à la porte et un bureau collé lui au mur de droite, une bibliothèque et poser contre le mur à ma gauche et il y a une autre porte à ma droite, je me dirige vers celle-ci et essaye de l'ouvrir mais elle est fermé.

Bon direction la bibliothèque alors, il y a pas beaucoup de livre mais il y en a un peu en tout genre quand même, je prends un livre et commence à le lire allonger sur mon lit

Une bonne heure plus tard quelqu'un ouvre la porte je redresse la tête et me fige, un ours polaire en combinaison orange viens d'ouvrir ma porte, pourquoi ! Bon on se calme, zen, on reste zen, et là il parle et moi mon reflexe c'est de crier en lui envoyant mon livre dans la tête, en plus il est épais ce livre.  
L'ours a moitié assommer et accroupie en se tenant le sommet du crâne en gémissent je ne sais quoi,

Law : pourquoi tu t'en prend à ce pauvre Bepo ?

C'est le capitaine beau gosse adosser au mur à côté de moi, mais depuis quand il est la lui !

Moi : C'est ça Bepo!

L'ours ce relève et s'excuse

Moi : il s'excuse ?

Law :Cherche pas il le fait tout le temps Ont allai manger viens.

Et là il se retourne et part avec l'ours, ce type a la sale Mani de me donner des ordres.  
Bon bas j'ai plus qu'à suivre moi. Je cour limite derrière eux, ils sont presser ou quoi !  
quand soudain Law s'arrête et je me prends son dos en plein nez, pu... Sa fait trop mal, je me tiens le nez et il se retourne, et me regard il sourit comme un sadique et entre dans la pièce. C'est quoi leur problèmes bon sang ?  
J'entre à la suite de Bepo et me fige, une vingtaine de gars me regard

« quoi vous avez jamais vue une fille ou quoi ? Je demande agressivement a cette bande d'andouille sur patte

groupe : Si ! répondent-ils tous ensembles

Moi :Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

groupe : Aucun !

Law me fait signe de venir m'assoir a côté de lui et un type avec un casquette me tend une assiette,

« tien , te rebute pas à l'apparence c'est mangeable

Je prends l'assiette et regarde l'espèce de mixture verdâtre qui et dedans avec ma cuillère je lève et relaisse tomber dans l'assiette, un de mes sourcil se lève et je regarde le gars qui me la donner

Moi : T'es sur ?

Tout le monde ce mis à rire, et Law eu un sourire amuser, tien sa change

- Désoler mais y'a pas de cuisinier à bort me répond le gars  
Moi :C'est pourtant pas sorcier.

Moi : Quoi ?

Law : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Moi : Bas je ne suis pas chef non plus mais je sais faire mieux que ce truc.* montrant la chose que je suis censé manger*

Law : Bien alors tu deviens notre cuisinière officiel

Moi : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Law : Pour rester à bort au lieu de retourner faire trempette

Moi : ...

Law : Un problème

Moi : Non au faite on et ou la ? Demandai-je tous en tournant et retournent l'immonde choses

- Sur grand Line dans le nouveau monde.

Moi : ... Très drôle c'est une super blague.

- ...

Moi :Quoi ?

- Ont rigole pas. me répond un autre gars a casquette avec Penguin de marquer dessus

Moi :Sa existe pas votre truque !

Law :Et toi tu viens d'où ? me demande Law.

Moi : Moi de Tokyo.

je marque une pause et continue en voyants que personne ne répond.

Moi :La capitale du japon faite un effort quoi !

- Désoler mais j'ai jamais vu ni de japon ni de Tokyo sur la répond casquette Penguin

Moi :Mais vous sortez d'où ?

Groupe : C'EST A NOUS DE DIRE SA !

Moi :...

Law : Shachi va chercher un carte du monde ordonne Law au mec a casquette N°1 c'est donc lui Shachi.

Shachi :Oui captain.

Law :Tu devrais manger.

Ils ont tous finis leur assiette je rêve comment ont peu mangé ça ?!

Shachi :Voilà.

Shachi donne la carte a Law qui la déplie et me la montre

Law : alors c'est ou chez toi ?

Je regarde la carte et ne reconnais rien, c'est quoi ce délire

Moi :Ce n'est pas une carte du monde ça !

- Bien su que si qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ?

Moi :Mais le monde ressemble pas a ça,

je fouille dans mon sac, qui ne m'a pas quitter, heureusement qu'il est étanche et y trouve un carte du monde. Vous allez me demander qui ce promène avec une carte du monde sur soi ?

Bas moi oui me demander pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, j'ai un tas de truque inutile dans mon sac.  
Donc je déplie la carte et la pose devant tout le monde et montre le japon et plus précisément Tokyo.

Moi :La sa c'est une carte du monde, et Tokyo c'est là.

Groupe : ...

Moi :Quoi encore ?

groupe : Désoler mais je sais pas d'où tu sors mais le monde et comme sur cette carte ici pas comme ça me dit Casquette penguin en me montrant les deux carte.

Moi :N'importe quoi ?* buter*

Law :A mon avis on à tous raison.

Groupe : Quoi ! Exclamation générale moi compris

Moi :Comment tu veux qu'on et tous raison ! Tes idiot ou quoi ! Lui dis-je sur les nerfs tous les gars me regard avec des yeux rond

Law :Pour commencer tu changes de ton avec moi, me répond-il avec un regard de tueur et sans son sourire. Ensuite, tu me laisse finir. De quoi tu te souviens avant d'arriver dans l'eau?

Moi :Bas j'étais pénarde sur mon pc en train de surfer sur le net et je tchatter aussi via sms avec les copines et puis ensuite je me suis senti aspirer vers le bas et j'ai chuté dans l'océan. Je ne pige pas ce qui c'est passe.

Law :Tu vois, je pense que tu viens d'un autre monde, et que par je ne sais quel hasard, tu as atterrie ici.

Moi :Super et c'est quoi ici ?

Shachi :Tu le fait exprès ! On te la dit i minute ! S'exclame shachi et casquette Penguin en même temps.

Moi :Au faite c'est quoi vos noms ?

Shachi :Moi c'est shachi, je suis chargé de l'entretient des machines

Penguin :Moi, Penguin (casquette Penguin), charger de l'entretient du submersible et j'aide pour les soins médicaux

Bepo : Bepo je suis le second désoler

Shachi et Penguin :POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSE !

Bepo: désoler

Shachi et Penguin: Race

Jean Bart: interrupteur Bart jean Je

je me retourne et palis d'un coup, c'est possible d'être si grand !

Moi: O ... ok

Penguin: Vous avez soulevé une demoiselle

Moi : Moi Kyasu.

Les autres sont parties à leur occupation surement.

A SUIVRE

moi : voila le chapitre N°1

Law : ...

Moi : quoi ?

Law : rien je trouve que je suis trop gentil.

Moi : c'est normal tu vois quelle sait même pas dans quelle monde elle est donc qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu est .

Law : et alors, ma réputation de sadique!

Moi : t'inquiète elle va pas mal morfler plus tard ta réputation.

Law : ...

Kidd : et moi je suis ou?

Moi : pas encor la.

Kidd : J'AI VU MERCI!

Moi : calme tu arrivera plus tard.

Kidd : Elle nous cherche c'est sa?

Law : je croit

Moi : mais non moi j'oserai jamais :p

Law et Kidd: ... Mouai.

Moi: commentaire s'il vous plaît. ^^


End file.
